sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Odile Jones
Name: Odile Jones Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Cabaret, magic, dancing, showmanship, carnival and horror. Appearance: Tall, long-limbed and streamlined (five foot eight and 129 lbs), Odile Jones can often look like a stick insect or a spider--bending her limbs in improbable ways on stage or in school. Dark brown hair, boy-cut, and dark brown eyes complete the picture of this streamlined girl. Impeccably stylish, she often wears vintage, self-tailored boys clothes to accentuate her androgynous figure; straight as an arrow, it's often hard for people who've just met her to tell if she's a metrosexual male or a tall, thin female. A hodgepodge of racial characteristics--straight dark hair, skin a bit too olive to be caucasian and a bit too dark to be East Asian, plus the slightest hint of an epicanthic fold at the edges of the eyes speak to her heritage as a mutt, and add to her confusing appearance. Biography: After her parents died in a train accident when she was one, Odile was raised by her bachelor uncle, Quincy Farmer, in Detriot, Michigan. Uncle Q owned and ran a moderately popular cabaret, The Black Cat, in the dying days of entertainment. Odile, like her uncle, loved The Black Cat, and she quickly learned to appreciate the stage, and the rococo, macabre, carnivalesque atmosphere that made this particular cabaret what it was. The library and the internet were her resources, and by the reading age of five, she was imbibing huge amounts of knowledge about entertainment---as she aged, she could be found watching "Pan's Labyrinth" and old noir films, reading easy biographies of Marilyn Monroe, paying out her allowance to go to circuses and state fairs where she spent hours in the sideshow tents. It was obvious, from youth, that she loved horror of a fairly sophisticated kind for a little girl, grotesque and labyrinth and not at all obvious. She played with gender and she played with movement, and enthralled audiences on her uncle's stage. She served as a creepy fortune-telling doll, an androgynous magician's assistant, a sharp-limbed dancer and a contortionist who could move with pops and whistles that were just a bit more…visceral than any other contortionist you might have seen. She never embraced her girly side, instead, as she grew older, disguising herself more and more as a boy, playing with gender and dressing in caricatured, pointed ways. Of course her research led her into the mysteries of sex and drugs quite early as well, which she used to shock and intimidate others. As a teen, she, under the tutorial of her uncle, began to manage and direct the weekend shows at The Black Cat; her taste for the eerie and enthralling brought new popularity to the cabaret, much to her uncle's surprise and her delight. She began to experiment with the sort of medium the cabaret usually played with, teasing the dark taste out of current events and cultural memes. Her shows were entrancing, oddly, though never explicitly sensual, and very popular; a combination of her own entertainment brilliance and Farmer's renewed publicity efforts made the cabaret the hot new nightspot for the indie crowd, the sophisticated rich, and any who wanted to show they were cosmopolitan and not easily afraid. Even some SOTF-TV producers attended. But there is more to Odile than her stage personality, though much of it is, of course, mixed in to the person she wants to be for the stage. She wants to work for The Black Cat as long as the cabaret exists; this allows her to scrape by school with barely passing grades and a distinct lack of ambition. She puts more energy in being popular, and currently is friends with the "theater" crowd, larger then life, though a few people are a bit weirded out by her due to her obsession with horror, her more-than-occasional crossdressing, and the intense shows she runs. She can often seem simultaneously like more of a kid and more of an adult than her friends, at one second walking on her hands with her wrists bent backwards, one second relating the incredibly gory death some celebrity underwent at the hands of a drug overdose in pedantic detail. She also often treats her friends, and people around her, as experiments, saying things that are slightly-too-uncomfortable or even-more-uncomfortable just to see how each person in turn reacts. That said, she can also be surprisingly kind to her friends, offering them the back of the theater to crash in when things go wrong at home, willing to lie and pull alibis for people in trouble, and helping people who want to get on stage hone their talents--and stick them in her show, if she thinks they're good enough. Advantages: Fit and pain-tolerant from long years on stage, Odile's talent with stage magic and her interests in the limits of the body may help her turn the competition to smoke and mirrors. Her long experience acting, "reading the audience" and manipulating humans, poking at their strange phobias and desires, will probably give her even more of an advantage. Disadvantages: Her reputation as a "weirdo", and her known quantity as a fan of horror might cause others to turn against her early, or refuse to ally with her when she needs them. And rightly so: she's interested enough in seeing and manipulating people's reactions that she's very likely to do things that are disadvantageous to herself in order to make the show more interesting. Onstage, performance is more important then either self-preservation or self-respect, and what's SOTF-TV if not one big stage? Designated Number: Team Yellow no. 2 --- Designated Weapon: Roll of Duct Tape Conclusion: Odile can wind up another around her finger and play them like a fool, but she'll need to figure out some other way out from in front of the barrel of a gun. Mentor's Comment: I have never ever seen this girl before in my life. The above biography is as written by Storyspoiler. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''Holly Hadaway, John "Jack" Lemmon, Cesar Perdomo, Amber Lyons '''Killed By: '''Suicide by gunshot to head. '''Collected Weapons: '''S&W Model 500 '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I grabbed the gun and the boy had a gun too and I shot at him and I didn’t even think it had hit and I was so scared and he ran away too and I was scared and I thought they’d be okay I didn’t know I’d hurt her and then it said she was dead."'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Odile, in chronological order Sandbox: *Florida Nights *Doorways SOTF-TV: *The Dark Prince *Give a Finger *We are the Dead *Peers *Metanoia *Peers (second visit to thread) *The Bagman's Gambit *Inner Demons *Oracular Spectacular Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Odile. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters